Kamist Reloe
Kamist Reloe was a High Mage in the Army of the Apocalypse. He was described as gaunt to the point of skeletal, with grey hair cut to a stubble, a tightly curled, iron beard, prominent cheekbones, and sunken eyes.House of Chains, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.304 In Deadhouse Gates Kamist was believed to have been killed in Raraku ten years before the Whirlwind rebellion in a clash with Sha'ik Elder over who was destined to lead the Apocalypse. But this was apparently a ruse.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.162 When the Whirlwind was unleashed, he emerged as the early leader of the Army of the Apocalypse after Fist Coltaine and the Malaz 7th Army were driven out of Hissar. His army first clashed with Coltaine at the Battle of Bat'rol, but they were soundly defeated.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US HC p.173-174 Reloe continued to pursue the train of Malazan soldiers and refugees across Seven Cities in what came to be known as the Chain of Dogs. Despite a constant stream of reinforcements, Reloe saw defeats at Sekala Crossing and Gelor Ridge.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13 Duiker said he made a poor military leader, relying on overwhelming numbers rather than tactics. Overall command of the army soon fell to Korbolo Dom, a former Malazan Fist.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.398 In House of Chains Kamist was Korbolo Dom's mage in the Army of the Whirlwind.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB The two worked closely together overseeing the troop exercises of Dom's Dogslayers.House of Chains, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.390 When L'oric's spies reported of the disastrous Malazan Siege of Coral, Kamist was primarily concerned with the fate of Quick Ben and Kalam Mekhar. He greatly feared the two Bridgeburners and nervously looked over his shoulder while warning of the threat they poised.House of Chains, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.309 In reality, Kamist Reloe and Korbolo Dom had larger goals than the victory of the rebellion. They schemed with Mallick Rel to pit the Apocalypse against Adjunct Tavore Paran's Malaz 14th Army and destroy them both. Then Dom would retake Seven Cities and return to the capital at Unta as a hero. From there, it would be easy to usurp Empress Laseen's place on the throne.House of Chains, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.405-406 As the Adjunct's army reached the vicinity of Sha'ik's Raraku camp, Kamist undertook his part of the plan. He met with disillusioned fellow Whirlwind High Mage Febryl to open the path to the Whirlwind Goddess' warren. Then Kamist took Dom's elite Talon assassins on a journey.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.679-680 Many hours later, he returned exhausted but triumphant.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.775/789 On the eve of Sha'ik Reborn's confrontation with Adjunct Tavore, the High Mage's great fear came to pass. Kalam infiltrated the Whirlwind camp looking for the mage and Korbolo Dom. Kamist and several of Dom's assassins cornered the Bridgeburner in Dom's tent, but Kalam magically summoned Quick Ben to his side to even the odds. Kamist died screaming in a sizzling web of Quick Ben's death magic while Kalam dispatched the assassins. Quick Ben leaned over Kamist's dying body to declare, "It's disloyalty that bothers us the most. We always answer it. Always have. Always will." The two then confronted Korbolo Dom in his throneroom, striking him unconscious and taking him prisoner.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.792-794 Before the night was over, the assassins Kamist had led to the Whirlwind Goddess had slain her as well.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.824-825 Notes and references de:Kamist Reloe Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Seven Cities natives